Other Side
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi di sini, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Seven one-sided


**Disclaimer:** Cheritz

Other Side

.

.

 **Hari Pertama**

Kau muncul dengan tiba-tiba di aplikasi buatanku. Aku syok, jelas. Tidak percaya bahwa aplikasi yang sudah kudesain seaman mungkin bisa dimasuki orang asing. Mengecek IP mu dengan penuh curiga, aku malah mendapati bahwa kau berada di apartemen milik Rika. Tapi hal itu bagus, karena aku bisa segera melihatmu dari CCTV yang kupasang di sana atas permintaan Rika dulu.

 _Cute_. Itu yang pertama kali terpikir olehku saat melihat sosokmu melalui CCTV. Sesuai dugaanku, Zen dan Yoosung segera antusias ingin melihat sosokmu. Tentu saja itu _top secret_. Aku masih harus memastikan bahwa kau bukan orang yang berbahaya. Aku harus terus mengawasimu.

.

.

 **Hari Kedua**

Aku belum mendapat kejelasan apa pun tentang hacker yang menggiringmu ke apartemen Rika. Tetapi berdasarkan pantauanku melalui CCTV dan hasil meng-hack berbagai sumber untuk mendapatkan info tentangmu, aku rasa kau bukan orang yang berbahaya. Malah rasanya imut juga.

Aku berhasil meng-hack akun media sosialmu, kau tahu? Dan, kutemukan fakta bahwa kau memang imut, dengan segala postingan dan foto-foto di akun media sosial milikmu. Hahaha... Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun selama kau tidak melakukan hal aneh. Kau bisa percaya padaku soal itu~

.

.

 **Hari Ketiga**

Aku tahu kau menyukai seseorang di RFA. Aku memang tak bisa meng-hack hatimu, tapi aku tahu dari gerak-gerikmu. Aku terus memantaumu, apa kau tahu? Tentu saja aku hanya bisa memantaumu selama kau ada di ruang utama. Kamarmu aman. Aku tidak pernah melihat hal aneh, kecuali tarian aneh yang sering kau peragakan saat kau kelihatan bosan. Dan aku juga tidak bisa mendengar suara, hanya gambar. Karena itu aku tidak tahu dengan siapa dan apa yang kau bicarakan via telepon.

Intinya, aku tahu kau menyukai seseorang di RFA dari tingkahmu saat kau menatap ponselmu. Aku lihat senyum sumringahmu tiap kali kau membuka aplikasi messenger buatanku. Juga wajahmu yang memerah saat menerima telepon.

Siapa yang kau sukai? Zen? Jumin? Atau Yoosung?

Ingin sekali aku mengirimimu pesan pribadi untuk meledekmu, mengingatkanmu bahwa aku melihat segala tingkahmu dari sini. Tapi aku khawatir kau akan jadi defensif dan waswas pada CCTV ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat tingkah naturalmu, jadi aku akan tutup mulut.

.

.

 **Hari Keempat**

Memperhatikanmu di CCTV sudah seperti bagian dari kegiatan rutinku. Mataku selalu refleks mengarah ke layar yang menampilkan apartemen Rika tiap kali aku luang. Sosokmu terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan.

Mungkinkah ... aku tertarik padamu? Seperti ketertarikan seorang lelaki pada perempuan? Hahaha... Apa yang kupikirkan? Sejak kapan aku punya waktu luang untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Lagipula, kau jelas-jelas menyukai seseorang. ...Bukan aku kan? Tidak, kau tidak boleh menyukaiku. Karena aku tidak akan bisa menyambut perasaanmu. Sukalah pada yang lain.

Zen memang narsis, tapi ia selalu tahu cara menghadapi perempuan. Jumin...aku tidak yakin ia bisa tertarik pada perempuan, tapi siapa tahu? Meski ada rumor bahwa ia gay, kurasa ia hanya belum pernah menemukan perempuan yang menarik saja. Dan Yoosung, dia terlalu banyak main game, tetapi pada dasarnya dia anak yang baik dan pintar.

Sukalah pada salah satu dari mereka. Jangan sampai menyukaiku. Karena aku tidak punya kehidupan pribadi yang normal. Orang sepertimu terlalu baik untukku.

...Kenapa kedengarannya seperti dialog mainstream penolakan cinta? Hahaha...

.

.

 **Hari Kelima**

Zen, ya?

Tentu saja. Ia yang paling tampan di antara anggota RFA. Dan seperti yang kubilang, ia tahu bagaimana menghadapi dan menyenangkan wanita.

Aku lega bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi, tidak dapat kupungkiri bahwa ada bagian dari diriku yang kecewa. Ya, kurasa aku benar-benar menyukaimu.

Melihat senyummu melalui CCTV selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum. Makanya, aku senang meneleponmu dan melontarkan lawakan-lawakan bodoh hanya untuk melihat senyummu. Aku senang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatnya. Haha...ha...

Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku dan lebih baik begitu, tanganku tetap saja refleks memasang profile picture berwajah suram. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku berharap kau menyadarinya.

...Tapi kau terlalu fokus pada Zen, kan? Aku tahu, kok. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu.

Aku akan membantumu selama aku bisa membuatmu senang. Lalu, sesekali izinkanlah aku meneleponmu, berpura-pura salah menekan nomor hanya untuk mendengar suaramu. Dan melontarkan lelucon untuk mendengar dan melihat tawamu.

Tertawalah yang banyak, dan kirimkan energi positifmu dari sana kepadaku di sini.

Tertanda,

707

= **FIN** =

.

.

.

A/N: Teori reset 707 bilang Seven inget semua rute yang dimainin MC, dan dia naksir MC di rute mana pun. Kataku, yang kutulis di sini adalah alasan masuk akal kalo Seven selalu naksir MC di rute mana pun.

Dan...aku baper pas masuk rute Zen ngeliat profil picture Seven kesannya serius-serius-suram gitu (apa cuma aku uang ngerasa begitu?). Mana nggak ganti-ganti pula...


End file.
